deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reim vs. Elsa
Reim vs. Elsa is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Reim from VainGlory and Elsa from Frozen. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Reim_vs._Elsa.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description VainGlory vs. Frozen! This battle is sure to be chilly as two manipulators of winter enter the ring! Who will be put on ice? Intro Wiz: Manipulating the elements has long been an ability we've all wished to have. From controlling flames to commanding the ground beneath our feet, this kind of power is just about everywhere in fiction. Boomstick: Yeah, take a good look in any superpowered franchise or series and chances are you're gonna find someone with this kind of power. I wish I could metalbend. Then I could bring cans of beer to myself without getting up! Edgeworth: But we're only focused on one kind of element today: ice, the beautiful but dangerous spawn of winter. And these two characters are masters of controlling this very element. Morrigan: Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arindelle... Papyrus: ...AND REIM, THE GRUMPY WINTER MAGE OF THE HALCYON FOLD! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and they're Miles Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan Aensland... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Reim Wiz: Far to the north of the Halcyon Fold, winter reigns supreme. Snow dominates the landscape, coating the tundra and mountains is a white blanket. The only signs of life out there are the port city of Trostan and the Grangor tribes native to the mountains. Boomstick: The Grangor are tough man-like cat things who live peacefully in the mountains. Only the exceptionally brave or foolish leave their tribes to seek another life in the Undersprawl, or another part of the modern world. Edgeworth: However, in order to make these sorts of journeys, Grangor must be strong both of mind and body. To achieve this kind of fortitude, they seek out the mythical mage of ice known as Reim. Morrigan: Hmm, let's see. He's as old as the dinosaurs, he lives in an ice cave away from other living beings, and he's the wielder of immense magical power. Yes, I'd be willing to bet he's a grumpy old puss. Wiz: ...Well, uh... You wouldn't be far off. Reim: I came out of retirement for this? Morons. Papyrus: HE DOESN'T SEEM VERY SOCIABLE... PERHAPS A WARM PLATE OF SPAGHETTI WOULD MELT HIS FROZEN HEART! Boomstick: Pssh. I doubt it. This guy's as frozen solid as the ice he surrounds himself with! He's not a very CHILL guy. But hey, maybe he just needs some time to COOL down that temper. He'd probably WARM up to a nICE vacation spot like ICEland. Edgeworth: Oh, dear lord... Morrigan: ...Eugh. Papyrus: NYAAAAAAAAAGH! Wiz: ...Boomstick, we're not even to the conclusion yet... Spare us your puns, please. For the sake of our audience. Boomstick: Aww, come on! You guys never let me have any fun! Wiz: MOVING ON. As Morrigan mentioned, Reim has mastered the art of winter manipulation in his long life. He is a master of cryokinesis and is a harsh trainer of men and beast alike, pushing his students' bodies to their absolute limits. Both physically... and mentally. Boomstick: Yeah, because anyone who can put up with Reim's attitude for as long as some can deserve some serious props! Papyrus: REIM'S MAIN WEAPON ASIDE FROM HIS ICE-CONTROLLING ABILITIES IS HIS ICICLE CANE, WHICH HE NOT ONLY USESD AS A WALKING STICK, BUT AS A MELEE WEAPON WITH BOTH ITS BLUNT SIDES AND POINTY TIP! Edgeworth: Reim's Heroic Perk is Frostguard. Because of the subzero nature of his attacks, the struck opponent is "chilled", meaning they are dealt additional damage over the next few seconds, and half of the damage dealt in that timeframe is given to Reim as fortified health, essentially making his health more tiresome to deteriorate. Additionally, basic attacking a chilled target a second time will result in them being temporarily slowed. Morrigan: Ability number one for the Grinch's long-lost brother is Winter Spire. When using this, Reim creates a large pillar of ice at a targeted location, damaging any surrounding enemies upon its creation. Then, after a moment, the ice shatters and sends shards of ice flying in all directions, damaging enemies heavily in a splash radius. Both parts of this Ability deal additional damage to chilled opponents and grant Reim fortified health based on the damage dealt. Wiz: Chill Winds, Reim's second Ability, allows Reim to release a blast of frigid cold in a circle around him. The cold damages enemies in the radius and roots chilled enemies in place, rendering them unable to move but still able to attack. Boomstck: And Valkyrie is his Ultimate! Basically, a giant ancient warrior lady drops from the sky after being summoned by Reim and slams her weapon into the ground, damaging and slowing any enemies caught in her strike! On top of that, enemies directly in the center of her attack are stunned! Edgeworth: Reim is wise and cunning, and is actually much more durable than he appears to be thanks to fortified health. He can put up quite a fight against any opponent he can catch, and his freezing abilities make him excellent at zoning out and catching slippery opponents. Papyrus: HE'S SKILLED ENOUGH TO TUTOR EVEN THE MOST DIFFICULT OF STUDENTS, BECOME SOMETHING OF A LEGEND TO THE GRANGORS SURROUNDING HIM, AND ONCE CREATED AN ICE SPIRE THE SIZE OF THE ENTIRE CITY OF TROSTAN! THAT'S QUITE IMPRESSIVE! Morrigan: Unfortunately, true to his elderly stereotype, Reim isn't the fastest hero in the Halcyon Fold, and he's rather inexperienced in close quarters combat despite his centuries of knowledge. However, his opponents have a hard time capitalizing on this as he can just slow them down to his level and beat them down with his cane. Wiz: Reim is cold and fearless, even scoffing in the face of death. With his wisdom and ice magic, few can stand a chance against him. Reim: That's enough sass from you. I'll be glad when you're dead, you rascal, you. Elsa Wiz: In the kingdom of Arindelle, the king and queen gave birth to two daughters who would someday inherit the royal throne. The younger one was named Anna, and the elder was named Elsa. Boomstick: Right from the get-go, Elsa was plagued with strange powers, mostly revolving around winter. she could create snow, cast ice from her fingertips, freeze water solid with a touch, and create living beings out of snow. Sounds like a COOL chick to hang out with-''' ''Everyone Else: NO.'' '''Boomstick: Fine, fine, sheesh. Edgeworth: All was fun and games between Elsa and Anna for years. Elsa would create winter wonderlands for Anna to play in, and Anna would be a companion for Elsa, as her parents didn't want anyone outside the castle staff to know about her powers. However, this paradise was soon shattered when Anna was hit by a stray blast of ice from Elsa's palm. Papyrus: LUCKILY, THE KING AND QUEEN WERE ABLE TO HEAL ANNA THROUGH THE MAGIC OF... ROCK TROLLS...? WELL, CONFUSING PLOT DEVICE ASIDE, ELSA WAS COERCED BY HER FATHER INTO LIMITING HER POWERS EVEN FURTHER AND HIDING THEM FROM EVEN ANNA, WHOSE MEMORIES HAD BEEN WIPED IN THE HEALING PROCESS! Morrigan: Over a decade passed. The king and queen died tragically when their vacation boat rolled over in a storm, and Elsa was set to become queen of Arindelle. But on her coronation day, she accidentally let her powers loose and scared everyone attending. Frightened and confused, Elsa fled the castle and escaped to a mountaintop, where she finally cut loose her lifelong barriers and let her ice powers... flow. Boomstick: So, could you say she let them go? Everyone Else: STOP. Boomstick: meep. Wiz: Elsa stayed in her ice castle in the mountains, determined to keep herself totally isolated this time. But this was broken when Anna, along with her friends Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, showed up at her door looking for her. Edgeworth: Scared of harming them any further. Elsa accidentally blasted Anna's heart with ice magic and cast them away by summoning a snow golem. But not even a day later she was brought from her castle by the royal guards who had come searching for her. Morrigan: As it turned out, Hans of the Southern Isles was manipulating the entire situation to seize the throne of Arindelle for himself. Elsa broke free of her captors, fought off Hans atop a frozen lake, and saved Anna from being frozen with... a hug. Papyrus: HUGS? THAT'S IT? NO SPECIAL MAGIC, NO ENCHANTED SPELL, NO ROCK TROLLS? JUST A HUG!? Wiz: Elsa's reign over snow and ice is a formidable sight. She can freeze water with her presence, blast ice and snow from her hands, summon structures of ice that move fast enough to intercept crossbow bolts, and create living beings out of snow. Like snow golems, or one of the most annoying supporting roles ever. Boomstick: I swear if I ever find that carrot-nosed Frosty reject... *growls* Edgeworth: Even more impressively, Elsa accidentally created a snowstorm so massive it eclipsed the entirety of the kingdom of Arindelle in an eternal freeze. And then there's the whole "freezing a person" gimmick. Papyrus: IF ELSA MANAGES TO HIT SOMEONE'S HEART WITH HER ICE ATTACKS, THE VITAL ORGAN BEGINS TO FREEZE OVER, EVENTUALLY ENCASING THE VICTIM IN ICE AND ESSENTIALLY ENDING THEM! HOWEVER, THIS REQUIRES EXTREME ACCURACY AND CAN BE COUNTERED BY... LOVE? Morrigan: Disney logic. That aside, Elsa can also create complex creations with her abilities. Anything from castles in the mountains to bridges to cross gaps, this is seemingly only limited by her imagination. Boomstick: Elsa might be powerful with her magic, but she's lacking in the whole "defense" category. Plus, even though her ice can move at speeds fast enough to intercept crossbow bolts, Elsa herself doesn't move very fast. And because of her isolation for most of her life, Elsa's actual experience in combat is pretty pitiful. Wiz: Yet when you can pose a danger to the entire kingdom just with your being there, it's going to be difficult to do much to stop you. Few Disney princesses are near the level of Queen Elsa. Elsa: I belong here... Alone, where I can be who I am and not hurt anybody. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth, Papyrus, Morrigan: IT'S TIME FOR... Boomstick: ...A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who are you placing bets on? Reim Elsa DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Elsa's Ice Palace (Cue The Misty Mountains Cold (Instrumental) - The Hobbit) A chilling gust cut through the thin air of the peak of the North Mountain, kicking up a large mound of snow from its peak and carrying it skyward. The wind-bound snowflakes swirled in the air before bouncing daintily off of the ice walls of a large palace made of ice, spraying a puff of wintery essence in all directions. A single snowflake from this little puff happened to land on the arm of Queen Elsa, who was watching the wintery storm from her palace's balcony. She shivered and smiled at the little flake landing on her arm and lightly brushed it off her cyan blue ice dress, watching it follow its brothers into the distance. The snow queen took in a deep sigh, enjoying the peaceful, silent majesty from her perch. She could just barely see the kingdom of Arindelle through the wintery winds, and she thought of her friends back in the castle. Her powers hadn't scared her back up here, rather she too ka slight leave of absence to unwind. Being the queen of an entire kingdom got tiresome, after all. So she would retreat up here on occasion and relax in the silence and solitude. Nobody ever came up here except for her. ...At least, nobody had ever tried. Until now. *SLAM!* The sound of the massive front doors of her palace being flung open caused Elsa to spin around. It was probably just the wind... But nevertheless, she went over to the top of the stairwell and peered down from the upper floor. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she saw a man entering the main floor. He was hunched over, clutching a large icicle staff for support, and a long scraggly beard draped from his chin. A helmet sporting two icicles donned his head, and his boots scuffed along the snowflake decor on the floor. This was, of course, the winter mage Reim. Reim: Ooh, my hip... I'm getting too old for these passage trips. Muttering this to himself, Reim hobbled over to the ice fountain in the middle of the room and sat down on the ridge of it, grunting as he stretched out his old, creaky frame. Joints popped, and Reim sighed contentedly. Elsa frowned. Why was this elderly man up in the mountains, in her castle no less? Was he an enemy? She needed to find out. So she descended the staircase to about halfway between the floors before she spoke. Elsa: Who are you? Reim snapped his head up to where the female voice had come from, his bright blue eyes locking onto Elsa. Cautiously, he stood back up with a grunt of effort, gripping his staff for support. Reim: Ergh... I could ask a similar question. Elsa frowned and reached the bottom of the staircase, a look of fortitude on her face. Elsa: As the queen of Arindelle, I decree you should answer first. Disliking the young girl's attitude, Reim scoffed. Reim: I don't live in your stinkin' kingdom, kiddo. I don't take orders from anyone. Elsa clenched her fists together, frost shimmering on her fingertips. She summoned her confidence as queen and stared down the elderly mage. Elsa: This palace is off-limits to common men like yourself. Leave now, or I'll force you. Reim grumbled angrily at this comment, slamming the point of his staff to the ice he stood on. The floor cracked just a bit. Reim: Common men!? You rotten kid...! I'm no commoner, and I'll prove it to you! (Cue Battle With Magus (Golden Sun) - GaMetal) Reim_Elsa_FIGHT!.png|'GalacticAttorney' FIGHT! Reim shot a shard of ice from his hand, which Elsa reacted to and intercepted with a wall of ice. Then, she sent the wall of ice toward Reim, who shattered it forcefully with a swing of the blunt head of his staff, sending flecks of ice everywhere. Reim: So you can control ice too, hm? Well, school's in session, you whippersnapper! Slamming the end of his cane to the icy floor, Reim channeled his magic to activate Winter Spire. The floor beneath Elsa twisted and shot up below her high heels, and Elsa felt pain dart into her legs as Winter Spire rose up, dealing damage. Trying to keep her balance on the jagged surface of the ice structure, Elsa flung her hands n front of her. Blasts of ice flew from her fingers, pelting Reim with chilling magic. Fighting through the hail of attacks with his fortified health, Reim leaped up and smacked the blunt end of his staff into the snow queen's face. Elsa: Aah! As Elsa fell from the top of the Winter Spire, the ice began to splinter and expand before suddenly shattering, spraying cold and shards everywhere. Reim was propelled into the air because of the blast, whereas Elsa flew back from the force of the icy explosion, small bits of ice digging into her skin like termites would do to floorboards. Recovering from the surprise she'd experienced just now, Elsa forced the bits of ice out of her skin and looked up out of instinct. Reim was plummeting from the air with his staff raised over his head, poised to bring it down onto her. Grimacing, Elsa flung a large pillar of ice up to greet Reim, smacking the ice mage out of the sky and to the ground. Reim stood shakily, steadying himself by pressing his staff to the ground. As he did this, Elsa channeled her magic and created a massive ice wall of spikes, sending it scraping across the ice floor towards Reim. Elsa: Take this! Looking up at the sound of Elsa's voice, Reim snapped back into focus and his eyes locked on the incoming wall. He hopped into the air and slammed his feet between the large spikes, his back forcefully being pressed against the wall behind him. Reim: Urgh, my back! Channeling his mage powers, Reim unleashed the Valkyrie at the wall. The large warrior smashed the wall apart with her spear, freeing Reim as she charged toward Elsa. With no time to react, Elsa suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by the huge cyan weapon. Reim got up and tried to push out the cricks in his back, addressing Elsa as he did so. Reim: Any last - aagh - words, kid? Elsa swallowed nervously before she got an idea. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the snow just outside her palace doors, responding calmly despite her position. Elsa: Just a few. A thump from outside the main entrance drew Reim's attention as something big and heavy took a step toward the large ice doors. Elsa began to sing as the thumps grew closer to the doors. Elsa: Do you wanna build a snowman...? (Cue Battle of the Giants! - Fallout 4) The doors cane flying open as Marshmallow the snow golem stomped inside the main room of the palace. He roared in anger and swung his giant fist, shattering the Valkyrie and freeing Elsa. Then he turned towards Reim, and flung his fists out behind him in a loud, shrill screech. Reim: ...Hoo boy. Marshmallow swatted Reim with the back of his massive hand, breaking off a spike of ice from his hand in the winter mage's arm. Blood seeped from the injury as Reim slammed into a wall, fracturing the ice that made it up. Before he could get back up, Marshmallow snatched him up in his massive snow hands and slammed him to the floor. Reim groaned in pain as he sat in the cracked ice. Elsa looked over and, assisting Marshmallow, knocked Reim airborne by shooting the ice beneath him upwards. Marshmallow roared as he smashed his clenched fist of snow into the ice mage, sending Reim crashing through the ice fountain in the center of the landing. Reim: Grhh... Reim gritted his teeth as his hand closed around the icicle embedded in his bicep. Bracing himself, he yanked it out of his muscle, blood spurting from the puncture wound and staining his garb. He stood, ignoring the sting in his arm, and analyzed the charging snow golem. His eyes locked on the large icicles protruding from his body, and Reim grinned. Reim: Perfect. With a swing of his staff towards Marshmallow, Reim manipulated the ice in his body, causing it to spread instantly across the snow golem. In the blink of an eye, Marshmallow was halted in a block of ice, and with another wave of Reim's stick he shattered into snowy ice bits, scattering across the palace floor. Elsa: Marshmallow! Furious at the slaying of her protector, Elsa raised her hands and swung them downward, snapping the ice chandelier from the ceiling and dropping it towards her enemy. Reim looked up at the sound of something large and heavy whooshing through the air, and he rolled out of the way just as the majestic item crashed to the ground, exploding into a thousand pieces. Just as Reim got up from rolling, Elsa waved her hand upwards, and Reim's paced feet were suddenly encased in icy prisons. Reim: Hey! As Reim pecked at the ice encasing his feet with the tip of his staff, Elsa waved her hands together, barriers of ice springing up around her in a protective dome. Then, from inside, she spread her arms out and felt her entire palace surrounding her. With a mighty wave downward, Elsa felt the foundation of her palace shifting beneath her feet. Reim felt it too, and stopped chipping away at his ice shackles to look around as the ice of the palace began to crack. Heralded by a mighty scream of ice breaking apart, the whole palace came down on top of the two winter manipulators. Reim braced himself as massive blocks of ice fell on top of him, whereas other chunks bounced harmlessly off Elsa's shield. After a few seconds of the ice raining from above, all was silent, the castle in ruins. Elsa removed her protective shielding of ice, looking around at the solemn ruins of her castle. Reim was nowhere to be seen, and so Elsa lowered her guard, sighing in relief. Elsa: Finally... It's over. However, the sound of ice crumbling in front of her caught her attention, and she looked forward to see some large blocks of ice shifting. Heading over cautiously, Elsa lifted up a small slab of ice to see what was underneath. Reim: Gotcha. Flashing out from beneath the ice, Reim's staff jutted out towards Elsa. As the tip of the staff embedded itself in her bosom, Elsa tried to scream in pain. All that escaped her lips, however, was a cry abruptly cut off by a gurgle of blood in her throat. A trickle of it slipped down her lip and over her chin. Reim scoffed and yanked his walking stick out of her chest, a burst of red flying from the open wound upon the removal of the weapon. Reim: Stupid kids. Reim flung his hands out to both sides of him, releasing Chill Winds. The frosty winds struck Elsa's body, and she was able to barely mutter her final words before becoming frozen solid in a prison of ice. Elsa: T-the cold... doesn't bother me... a-anyway... At the moment the sheet of ice consumed Elsa's body, Reim raised his staff into the air and focused on the ice around him. The staircase to his right broke apart and flew over to him, and with his cryokinesis Reim formed an ice box around the petrified snow queen. Then with a great shove, he smashed the box through the walls of the ice palace, sending it sliding and flipping through the snow. Reim followed slowly, nursing the stinging pain in his spine. Reim: Oof, my back again... Darn kids and their hot-blooded nature. The cube slowly skidded to a halt on the edge of a nearby drop-off, Elsa's body still mummified in ice within. Dismissively, Reim kicked the closest side of the ice cube to him, sending it tumbling over the cliff and down towards the snowy ground below. As he watched it, Reim tapped the point of his staff to the cold soil buried beneath the snow, and a bright light shone overhead as his Valkyrie Ultimate activated. From a magical summoning rune, the cyan blue Valkyrie plummeted weapon-first towards the cube. She drove the point of her battle spear into the falling ice box and, with great force, slammed it into the ground that had been waiting below it. The cube erupted into pieces of ice and flesh, both frozen water and chilled blood scattering across the white powder. The snow queen was no more. Accepting this, Reim turned away from the mess of ice and flesh below him and started back down the mountain, the tip of his stick leaving dots of red in the freshly fallen snow astride his footprints. K.O.! (Cue Vain Metal Glory) Boomstick: Damn, she really let herself go there. Wiz: Elsa's ice magic is much more powerful than Reim's, as she was able to freeze over all of Arindelle with it, but her speed and durability were massively overshadowed by Reim's, which was enough to put the ice mage over the snow queen. Edgeworth: Elsa's snow golems were a bit of difficulty for Reim, but not only were his chilling abilities enough to slow both of them down and make it easier to combat them, but Reim could always just manipulate the ice in the snow golem's body, dispatching it with relative ease. Morrigan: And even if we overlook their ice powers in their entirety, Reim's status as a melee hero puts him above Elsa in close quarters combat. And that's not even mentioning the massive gap in experience - comparing a centuries-old ice mage to a teenager who spent her life locked in a room is a fairly easy call for that statistic. Papyrus: ULTIMATELY, ELSA'S SUPERIOR POWER DIDN'T DO HER ANY GOOD WHEN HER SPEED AND DURABILITY WERE SO SORELY OUTCLASSED! Boomstick: Elsa just needed to think outside the box! Wiz: The winner is Reim. Do you agree with the cold, hard truth of this battle? Yes No Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! *The screen shows only darkness* Wolverine: I'm the best there is at what I do. *Sparks fly as Wolverine scrapes his claws against each other* Wolverine: But what I do... *A bright red flash shines from the darkness* ???: LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU! Wolverine: ...Isn't very nice... WOLVERINE VS. RYUKO MATOI Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles